Spotlight Love
by Addison Griffin
Summary: Clarke Griffin is a huge movie star. She's been acting since she was 12 years old and now 10 years later after losing her fiance in a car accident, she is completely shutting off her feelings. She's refusing to let herself feel that way about anyone ever again. Lexa Woods is a big time writer, she's written more scripts than anyone her age. She's trying to move on from a breakup
1. Chapter 1- Nothing Lasts Forever

Clarke walked through the door of her and Finn's apartment holding their five year old daughter Caroline's hand. She slipped off her heels and tossed them to the side before turning to her daughter and unstrapping her shoes from her feet. Caroline hadn't let go of her hand since they left for the funeral and Clarke didn't want to let her go either. Clarke didn't know if Caroline fully understood what was going, but she knew she wasn't in a good mood. How could she when she just went to her dad's funeral.

Clarke knelt down to Caroline's level, "I think ice cream for dinner sounds like a good idea."

Caroline just nodded, normally she would have been bouncing off the walls just at the mention of ice cream, but the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone and she barely said anything. Clarke stood up, taking her hand and led her back to her room to get her changed out of her black dress and into her minion pajamas. After getting Caroline's pajamas, Clarke went to her own room to change into pajamas.

She walked into the room, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. She looked over the room, it was just as she left it. The bed was made, Finn's clothes were thrown on the floor and his towel was laying in the doorway of the bathroom. Clarke hadn't moved anything, it just didn't feel right and even though she hated it when he did that, she couldn't imagine him not being there for her to yell at for leaving his stuff on the floor like he was 4.

Clarke messed with the engagement ring on her finger, Finn had died just over a week ago and she still hadn't taken it off. She didn't know if she was supposed or not. But to her it didn't feel right to take it off, so she didn't. After all, he would still be here if it wasn't for her. He had been texting her about dinner plans when he was hit. If she hadn't been texting him then maybe he would have been watching the road and not looking at his phone. She could have just talked to him when he got home.

Clarke quickly changed and pushed her thoughts back as she took the tub of chocolate ice cream out of the freezer and put some in two bowls. She put in Finding Nemo and they sat on the couch wrapped up in blankets with their ice cream. Clarke couldn't help but glance next to her where Finn normally sat, commentating the whole movie, making Caroline laugh hysterically. She missed hearing his voice and how he would say I love you every five seconds. Now Clarke just wished she would have appreciated more and said it more to him.

By the time the movie ended, Caroline was fast asleep in Clarke's lap. Clarke carried her back to bed and then went to her own room just as her phone buzzed with a call from her manager, Indra.

 _"I know this probably isn't a good time, but that new show 'The Grounders' is offering you the lead role of Elyza."_

"The one that Lexa Woods is writing?" Clarke asked.

 _"Yeah, that one."_

"When do they need me?"

 _"In two weeks they want to have a cast and crew meeting/party on the 29."_

"Yeah, I can do that."

 _"Ok, cool. I'll send you the information by e-mail. Before you go, how are you doing with everything?"_

Clarke hated that question, it always made her want to cry non stop, "I've been better."

 _"you know if you need anything, to call me, right?"_

"I know. I'll make sure to call you first."

 _"Good, well, I gotta go."_

"I'm about to go to bed anyway. I'll talk to you later."

Clarke definitely didn't sleep. She had terrible dreams about the day Finn died and even dreams about the day her dad died, 3 years ago. Clarke got up and decided to go watch TV, on her way she checked on Caroline who was still sound asleep in her bed.

While she was awake, Clarke made a decision that she would never fall for someone ever again. This would keep her from going through that pain ever again. She didn't need someone anyway, she had Caroline to take care of and a new show to film.

***

The cast party wasn't so bad. Bellamy, one of Clarke's close friends and co-star, was there along with his sister, Octavia, who Clarke had met when they were twelve on her first movie. Octavia was her best friend, but she moved to L.A at 18 while Clarke stayed in New York.

Clarke met , Lincoln, Harper, Anya and Echo. They had a good conversation, but Bellamy could see that Clarke wasn't all there and pulled her out of the conversation. Octavia joined them, telling Clarke how much she wished she could've been here sooner, but Clarke told her not to worry about it, that she understood she was busy finishing filming her movie in Vancouver.

"Clarke, how have you been? And don't tell me you're fine."

"Honestly, I'm miserable. Caroline's barely said a word in three weeks and I don't what I'm supposed to do without him."

Bellamy put his arm around her, unable to come up with something to say. He knew she was sick of people telling her how sorry they were, so he just put his arm around her. He watched as she put her hand on the ring on her finger.

"And the longer he's gone, the worse I feel."

Bellamy leaned forward, grabbing a beer from the cooler on the floor, he handed it to her. "I know everyone says not to use alcohol as an escape, but after these past few weeks, I think you deserve it."

Clarke shrugged as she took the drink from his hand, looking across the room to see Octavia and Lexa appearing to be in a deep, serious conversation, which wasn't normally Octavia's thing. She was more of a have fun now and worry about business later kind of person. Clarke then noticed a shorter brunette girl with her arm around Lexa's waist and Lexa's around her.


	2. Chapter 2- Filming Begins

_**9 Months Later...**_

"Caroline would not let me go this morning, that' why I'm late." Clarke told Bellamy as she rushed into the hair and makeup trailer. "She had my leg in a death grip and was refusing to let me go. My mom literally had to rip her off of me."

Bellamy laughed, "When was the last time you left her?"

"The cast party." Clarke said.

"Do you actually do anything?"

"I went to LA with your sister for two weeks, but I took Caroline with me." Clarke told him, closing her eyes for the makeup person, Amber. "You didn't see the paparazzi pictures? They were all over the internet."

"Oh, I saw them. Nice bikini." Bellamy said in a joking manner.

Clarke smiled and stuck her tongue out at him, "Glad you liked it."

Octavia soon joined them, Clarke looked over to her, "I'm so glad I wasn't the last to arrive."

"Shut up, Clarke. My alarm didn't go off and the traffic was terrible."

Clarke shook her head slightly, trying not to mess up the girl who was curling her hair. "Excuses, excuses."

Lincoln popped his head in the door, "Clarke, they're ready when you are."

"Thanks, Lincoln. I'll be there in a minute." Clarke said. Amber finished her hair and Clarke ran back to her trailer to change into her outfit for the day. Finally, five minutes later she was on set with Lincoln and Anya. The scene was pretty easy and only took a few takes thanks to Clarke sneezing three times and Lincoln cracking up over Anya's terrible pronunciation of a grounder word that our characters spoke fluently.

For the next scene Lexa was sitting with the director behind the monitors, this made Lincoln try his best to straighten up, but he lost it when Clarke sneezed again in the middle of the line. Octavia had joined them for this scene and she was now laughing all because Lincoln was.

Clarke sneezed once again during the same line and now Anya, Lincoln and Octavia were doubling over with laughter. Clarke rolled her eyes at them, holding back her own laugh, "Seriously guys, it's not that funny."

Literally everyone in the room was laughing, most of them just couldn't help it, the laughter was contagious, Clarke even saw that Lexa was laughing, something she'd never seen her do before.

"Guys, if we don't get through this scene, you're not gonna get lunch," The director called.

Lincoln, Anya, Octavia and even Clarke only laughed harder, Clarke sneezing mid-laugh. Lincoln was wiping tears from his eyes at this point and Octavia and Anya were leaning on each other for support to keep from collapsing to the floor with laughter.

"We would be done already if Clarke would stop sneezing in the middle of her line every damn time." Lincoln said. Clarke sneezed once more and was met with a chorus of bless you's.

20 minutes later, with Clarke only sneezing twice, they had finally managed to get through the scene and were onto the final scene before lunch. Clarke, Octavia and Harper were in this one and Lincoln warned Harper of the demons that were being released in the air and that that she should be careful around Clarke.

While the makeup people were fixing up Clarke's hair and makeup, Lexa walked by, "Are you gonna make it through one take without sneezing so we can go to lunch?"

Clarke rolled her eyes mentally, "I'll do my best."

Clarke watched the smile on Lexa's face as she walked back to her spot next to the director.

Clarke had made it almost the entire seen before she sneezed in the middle of what was supposed to be the second to last line of the scene. Octavia threw her hands up in defeat, "Dammit, Clarke! I'm hungry and I'm supposed to be meeting someone."

The next take went smoothly with no sneezing occurring until right after the director calling cut. Clarke was walking off set and sneezed so hard she stumbled, but kept her footing and made it back to her trailer to change. Clarke changed quickly so she could get back home for lunch with her mom and Caroline. She was so busy texting her mom as she left her trailer that she ran right into Lexa who was also in her own world.

Clarke felt her face go hot, "I'm sorry, god, I should learn to watch where I'm walking."

Lexa just laughed, "I wasn't exactly paying attention either. You seem in a hurry though."

"I'm hungry." Clarke said.

Lexa laughed again, "Well, then you better go get some food. Maybe that'll help with you sneezing in the middle scenes."

"Is that all I'm going to hear about from now on?"

Lexa shrugged, "I don't know. I guess you'll find out."

Clarke watched as Lexa walked off, she totally enjoyed Clarke's embarrassment and wasn't afraid to show it.

***

"It's been nine months and I still haven't taken it off.' Clarke told her mother over lunch as she stared down at the engagement ring that was still on her finger.

"Honey, it's ok to keep it on. I didn't take mine off for a year and a half." Abby told her daughter.

Clarke looked to the chain around her mother's neck with her and her dad's wedding rings hanging from it. Clarke felt like taking off the ring was a sign of her moving on and she definitely wouldn't be doing that any time soon, or ever for that matter. She didn't care if she wasn't engaged anymore or what the paparazzi came up with, if she wanted to keep the ring on, that's what she would do. If she was ready to take it off, she would, but how could she ever be ready for that.

"Clarke, I see that look on your face. If you take it off, it doesn't mean that you're moving on and if you keep it on, it doesn't mean you're living in the past. You'll know when you're ready to take it off, but until then, leave on. It's nobody's business but yours." Abby put her hand on Clarke's watching the tears well up in Clarke's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3- Attraction

Over the past month, Lexa had watched so many of Clarke's scenes and was never disappointed by the way Clarke could portray any and every emotion and make it feel so real, even if Lexa was sitting behind a monitor, she felt like she was actually in the moment with Elyza.

Lexa didn't know why she was so drawn to the blonde, but she was and there was nothing changing her mind, except maybe the ring on Clarke's finger. That might be a problem and the fact that she might be very straight. Lexa couldn't help but be jealous over who ever got to be with her all the time and do everything with her. Costia had left 7 months ago and Clarke was the first person she'd even thought about since then. They'd hung out a few times, getting coffee or just walking around Central Park. It wasn't anything special, but with Clarke there Lexa felt like she might actually be able to move on. But her dreams came crashing down when she remembered the ring on Clarke's finger and she knew she could never even remotely have her. So being friends would just have to work.

Lexa was busy sending out emails as she walked towards set that she almost missed the beautiful singing coming from Clarke's trailer.

 _Hold me now, i need to feel you_

 _Show me how to make it new again_

 _There's no one I can run to and nothing I could ever do_

 _I'm nowhere if I'm here without you_

 _Even if you take it all away, I'll wait for you_

 _Even if the light begins to fade, I'll wait for you_

 _I'm so desperate calling out your name_

 _Meet me in this broken place_

Lexa wasn't sure how, but she heard Clarke's voice break at the end and the sound of her breathing as she cried. She wanted to run in there and wrap her arms around Clarke, but thought it best not to. Now, Lexa was curious as to why the blonde was crying. What happened to make her that upset?

"Lexa, you might want to see this." Titus called to Lexa as she made her way to her office.

"What is it?" She asked, Titus walked into her office holding a copy of US weekly.

Lexa took it from him, looking at the cover. On the cover was a picture of Clarke in black leaving what looked like a cemetery to Lexa, holding a little girl's hand, the little girl wore the same expression as Clarke.

Lexa gave Titus a confused look, "How is this important?"

"Just keep looking."

 ** _Clarke Griffin leaves funeral- Sources close to the actress claim to know whose funeral she was at. Pg 24._**

Lexa looked up to Titus who just nodded at her.

Lexa turned to page 24, now she had to know.

 _ **Sources close the actress confirm that the fiance of Clarke Griffin was in a car accident in the beginning of last month that killed him. The two had just been engaged 6 months prior to the accident and reports claim the 22 year old Finn Collins was texting Clarke when the accident happened on the outskirts of New York City. The reason for the accident was not Collins' texting, it was the other car running through a stop sign and colliding with the car.**_

Lexa looked at the date of the magazine, if this was new she probably would have seen it while she was at the store a few days ago. The date was December 2014.

"I don't get how I never heard about this. She's one of the most famous actresses on the planet and paparazzi are always following her."

"Her publicist managed to keep the story under wraps and this was one of the only stories that made it out."

"She did a pretty good job. Most of these stories are leaked within the first 24 hours and it's been almost ten months."

***

Clarke: Bell, I don't have anyone to watch Care today. Do you think Lexa would be mad if I brought her with?

Bellamy: I don't think so. Just bring her with. I can watch her in the morning before I have to film.

Clarke: Ok, thanks Bell.

"Care, hurry up and get dressed. You're coming with me to work." Clarke called down the hall to her daughter.

Five minutes later Caroline rushed out of her room in a pink dress and a headband on her head. They quickly ate breakfast before getting shoes on and rushing out of the door.

"Stay here and watch TV. I'll be back in 45 minutes." Clarke told Caroline as she sat her down on the couch in her trailer before she headed over to hair and makeup.

Clarke returned 45 minutes later and Caroline was no where in sight. Clarke texted Bellamy to see if maybe she'd wandered onto set, but he said he just got to hair and makeup and hadn't seen her.

Clarke left her trailer and went to set. If she was anywhere, Clarke hoped she would be on set, where she couldn't get hit by a car or something. She froze in place when she saw Caroline in Lexa's office. This didn't look exactly good, losing your kid that you brought to work.

Lexa actually seemed to be enjoying talking to her, so maybe there was no harm done, but Clarke still needed to go get her.

Lexa was typing something on her iPad when she noticed the little girl walk in. She'd never seen her before and figured one of the crew members had brought their daughter with. She didn't see any parents so she walked out of her office and over to her.

The little girl turned around, "Where are your parents?"

"My mom's getting her makeup done and I was kinda supposed to stay in the trailer like she told me to, but I got bored."

"Why don't you come with me until she's done?" Lexa asked, putting her hand out for her to take.

Caroline nodded and took her hand, following her back to her office. 45 minutes passed and there was no sign of Caroline's parents. Lexa just kept talking with her to keep her entertained. Lexa was never really around kids, but she seemed to have to issues with Caroline who was messing around on her iPad, something her mom let her do at home.

Lexa was watching Caroline play a racing game on her iPad when sensed someone standing in the doorway. She looked up to see Clarke standing there with her arms crossed, looking right at the little girl.

Caroline looked up from the game, her smile fading from her face as she looked her mother dead in the eyes. They just stared at each other for a minute before Caroline tried to make herself look cute to avoid getting in trouble for wandering off. But Clarke wasn't buying the pouty face she was giving her, Caroline knew she wasn't supposed to wander off and she did anyway.

Lexa looked between the two, waiting for someone to say something, but before they could Bellamy came in telling Clarke that they needed her on set. Clarke looked back at Lexa.

"I'll watch her, just go."

After Clarke left, Caroline squealed and ran back to Lexa who lifted her up onto her lap. They kept playing games on Lexa's iPad, even though Lexa had some stuff she was supposed to be getting done. but what was she supposed to tell the excited girl? She really didn't want to have the puppy dog eyes used on her. She got enough of that from her nieces and nephews. And she hated to admit, but she always fell for it and it didn't make her siblings happy with the outcome.


	4. Chapter 4- Google Search

_**17 year old Clarke Griffin welcomed baby girl with boyfriend, March 22, 2010. The couple announced on social media the birth of daughter Caroline Finley Collins. The couple shocked everyone after saying that the pregnancy rumors were true when paparazzi got pictures of the two in their hometown of Arkadia**_ , _**New York got leaked showing what seemed to be a baby bump.**_

 _ **Youtube: Clarke Griffin on life as a new teen parent.**_

Lexa couldn't help but press on the video as it came up in the google search she did on Clarke Griffin.

"So I heard you have a brand new baby." Jimmy said after Clarke sat down in a beautiful red dress.

"I do."

"How old is she now?" He asked.

"She's two months old. This is actually the first time I've left her since she was born." Clarke said.

"So, how is it being a new parent? Especially with being so young."

Clarke laughed, "It's great. I mean I haven't slept for 2 months and it's a little stressful knowing that I'm responsible for a tiny human."

Jimmy reached behind where he was sitting and pulled out what normally had some sort of picture on it.

"So, I was sent this picture." Jimmy then revealed a picture of Finn shirtless, holding the baby to his chest who was only in a diaper. Clarke buried her face in her hands, turning a deep shade of red. "What am I looking at here?"

"Um, well, just after she was born the doctor told us that having them directly on your skin and it's supposed to so them or something and he thought he'd try it. And he likes to have a reason to take his shirt off." Clarke explained, "My mom was the one who took this picture and texted it to me while I was upstairs."

"You still live your parents, don't you?"

Clarke nodded, her face only getting redder.

Lexa's head snapped up as she heard someone cough. She looked over her laptop to see Titus standing in the doorway of her office with a look on his face. "Did you seriously google her? I thought you were joking."

Lexa exited out of the page, opening up the script that she was supposed to have done 3 days ago. "I was doing no such thing. I'm trying to get this script done."

Titus folded his arms and walked over, still giving her the same look. "That's not what it sounded like."

"Did you actually want something, Titus?" Lexa asked, keeping her gaze on her laptop, avoiding all eye contact with her manager. She was already trying to hide the heat she was feeling in her face from being caught googling one of the actresses on her show.

"Nope, I was just leaving." Titus said, Lexa eyed him suspiciously, "I'm serious, but pretending to finish the script while daydreaming about blondie isn't going to get it done."

Lexa buried her face in her hands as he walked away. Why did he always seem to know what she was feeling about certain people?

She saw that it was nearly midnight and closed her laptop. She put it in the case and decided that sleep deprivation wouldn't help with her write the script. Nor would it help her thoughts about the blonde. But as she was leaving she noticed the red light on, signaling that filming was still going on. She listened in, hearing Clarke saying something before the director called cut.

Lexa had to lean against the wall as she was attacked around her leg. She looked down to see Caroline looking up at her, her hair was a mess and she was gripping onto a small teddy bear.

"What are you doing here, sleepy head?" She asked, ruffling the little girl's messy, blonde ringlets.

"Mama had to film late so she left me with Bell."

Lexa watched as Bellamy rushed into the hall from around the corner. His hair was a wreck as he rushed over to Lexa and Caroline. Caroline just sleepily smiled at him, knowing she probably wasn't supposed to wander off.

"Your mom is going to kill if she finds out I lost you again."

Lexa raised her eyebrow at him, "Again?"

Bellamy put his finger to his lips, "Sh, you never heard anything." He pointed to Caroline, "That goes for you too."

"This is why you're not allowed to babysit." Caroline said.

Bellamy didn't argue and shrugged, "You're probably right."

10 minutes later Lexa was standing in the same spot, not wanting to move because Caroline had fallen asleep against her, arms wrapped around her leg and her head resting just above Lexa's hip. Clarke walked out, pausing. She looked between Bellamy and Lexa, "What am I looking at here?"

"I think your daughter found a new best friend." Bellamy said from his spot on the couch.

Clarke crossed her arms, pretending to be hurt by this, "Well, then give me five minutes and I'll come reclaim her."

Clarke returned a few minutes later and Lexa gave her look, wondering how she was going to pull Caroline off of her without waking her up.

Clarke noticed Lexa's face, "Don't look at me like that, I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do." Bellamy muttered, earning him a glare from Clarke before she proceeded to carefully pry Caroline's hand from Lexa's leg without waking her up. Then she pulled her back and lifted her into her arms, somehow managing not to wake her up.

"I guess I shouldn't doubt your abilities." Lexa said as Clarke readjusted Caroline in her arms.

Clarke smiled before sticking her tongue out at Lexa, "Told you."

Lexa stuck her tongue out in return, "But you still have to get her home and into her bed."

"I'll let you know how it goes." Clarke called over her shoulder as she carried Caroline out to the car, grabbing her keys from her purse as she did.

Half an hour later, Lexa was just getting into bed when her phone buzzed with a snap chat from Clarke. She couldn't help but smile as she opened it. It was a picture of Caroline cuddled into the covers of her bed with her arms tightly wrapped around her stuffed teddy bear. With the caption, _I told you I got it._

Lexa smiled and rolled her eyes as she crawled into bed and snapped a pic of her face half covered with the blanket.

Clarke replied a few minutes later with a picture of her face half covered with the blankets, pretending to be asleep. Lexa replied with a picture of the end of the bed, _Goodnight, loser._

Clarke replied with an identical picture, _Goodnight, weirdo._


	5. Chapter 5- Family Emergency

Saturday was turning out to be one of the hardest days. They had started filming at 4 am and it was now well into the afternoon. Octavia, Lincoln, Anya and Clarke were on their last scene before their lunch break. And to say it wasn't going well would be an understatement. Clarke and Octavia had been there the longest and were literally falling asleep standing up, in the middle of their lines.

The director was ready to just let them go, but they were pretty behind due to a really bad tropical storm. It hadn't done much damage, but everyone thought it would be better safe than sorry so now they were three days behind schedule, cramming to get the correct amount of episodes filmed and edited before the premiere in November.

After forcing highly caffeinated coffee onto them, they were awake and alert enough to get through the next 20 minutes of filming and the director quickly let them go. Clarke made her way down to Lexa's office where Caroline had been watching movies when Bellamy brought her in with him around 9. She hadn't had time to see her and couldn't wait to go get her and go to lunch somewhere before dropping her off with Finn's sister and then returning to film more.

She made her way down to Lexa's office and found both girls curled up under blankets watching Finding Nemo. Clarke stayed in the doorway watching the scene before her, Lexa was so good with the five year and it still amazed Clarke with how patient and caring she was with her. She was quickly brought out of her creepiness at the door when Bellamy came up behind her, Clarke's phone pressed to his ear.

"God, you're as bad as Clarke, would you be patient? She is right here." Bellamy said with a laugh, passing the phone over to Clarke, adding, "She said it was important."

"Are you having teenager problems?" Clarke asked her 17 year old sister on the other end.

"Don't get mad at me."

"I won't. Just tell me what it is." Clarke pressed. Why would she be mad? That was her mom's job.

"I need you to get me something and don't tell mom." Clarke could hear actual fear in her sister's voice.

"Would you just spit it out already?" She asked, Lexa had now turned around and was having a silent conversation across the room with Bellamy, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I need a-a uh pregnancy test."

Clarke's jaw dropped in surprise. That wasn't the first thing she was expecting her 17 year old sister to say. She quickly collected herself back together, knowing the exact feeling her sister was having right now, "Oh, ok, well I'm just leaving work, so give me half an hour. Are you at home?"

"Yeah and mom's at work until later tonight."

Clarke told her sister she would hurry and not to panic because that wouldn't help the situation. She still needed to get Caroline to Rachel's and then she needed to eat before coming back to set to film at 5. Clarke was trying to figure this out, completely forgetting that Bellamy was one of Finn's friends and that he'd been to his sister's house multiple times.

"I can take her over, I don't have to be back here for a few hours." Bellamy offered, Caroline was watching them intently waiting to see who she would be going with. She'd always like Bellamy for some reason and loved any excuse to be around him.

Clarke quickly told Bellamy how much of a lifesaver he was and how much she loved him before rushing off. "Tell Charlotte I say hi!" He shouted jokingly after her.

"Wait, Charlotte Griffin is her younger sister?"

"Lex, close your mouth." He said, "How do you not know that? They're one of the most famous celebrity siblings on the planet, behind the Kardashians."

"I don't know. I mean I've seen her in movies and stuff, but they don't even look that alike and lots of celebrities have the same last name-"

"Or you're just really behind." He said, smirking at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Shut up, Blake. You should be nice to me, I can easily kill you off the show."

"But-"

"And no we don't need you because you're the hottest man. We have Lincoln and some people don't even look at the guys, just the girls."

"I know what girl you're looking at." Bellamy muttered under his breath causing Lexa's face to turn a violent shade of red.

"You're losing episodes as we speak."

Bellamy smirked at her embarrassment and left to get his jacket and keys.

Clarke couldn't believe that she was sitting here with her arms around her crying sister. She'd ended up in the same situation. She was pregnant at 17. Charlotte kept crying about how their mom would kill her and that she would never pass high school.

"Char, you'll do fine, but you know you have options, right?" Clarke asked, letting go of her sister and putting her hands on her face to wipe away the tears.

"I know, but I don't know what to do."

***

Caroline hadn't said a word in a week. She was refusing to say a single word to anybody and it was worrying Clarke because she couldn't figure out what was wrong. Caroline just woke up one morning and refused to say a word. Clarke just thought she wasn't sleeping well because of bad dreams and it didn't push her to talk, but after the two days, she wasn't going to let it continue.

"She won't even talk to Lexa. Her favorite person, Bell." Clarke told Bellamy as they sat in the lobby on set, drinking coffee during there lunch break.

"Do you know why she's been acting this way?"

Clarke buried her face in her hands, "I don't know. The last time she did this was right after Finn died, but I just don't know. She's doing what I did for months after my dad died, she's only five, but I think she's trying to push me away."

"Is she talking to anyone?" Bellamy asked, taking sip from his coffee.

"She's talked to Finn's parents, but other than that, no." Clarke said before leaning closer to Bellamy and saying a quiet voice, "I knew something was really going on when she wouldn't even talk to Lexa. All she does is bug me about bringing her to work just so she can see Lexa. She doesn't talk to me it's whatever because she likes to drive me crazy with the silent treatment."

"Is she talking at school?"

"No, her teacher called to make sure everything was ok. I asked why and she said that Caroline wouldn't talk to anybody."

"Do you think she'd talk to me?" He asked, Clarke shrugged.

"We can try, I have to pick her from school in an hour and I was just planning on bringing her here with me for the last few hours of filming. It can't hurt."

So Clarke picked her up and and brought her back to work. Caroline wouldn't talk to Bellamy either and she only spoke once to Clarke, "Mommy, my head hurts."

Clarke didn't say anything, just grabbed her hand and took her out to her trailer where she had the child tylenol. This was the first time in months that she complained about a headache. Most of her headaches had stopped a few years ago after the chemo and radiation shrunk the tumor.

Clarke new she shouldn't worry about one headache, but she was always worried that the tumor would return or that the cancer would show up in a different spot this time. But the last four scans she had done, showed everything was good. Even the scan that they did just after she turned five.

Clarke decided she would just tell the doctor if the headaches continued. The next check up was in 10 days, so she figured that if anything was wrong, they'd find out after the MRI was done. The doctor would also order blood tests to see if there was cancer in any other parts of her body and those would take a few days.

***

"I miss daddy." Those three words froze Clarke. She got down to Caroline's level, wiping the tears from her face with her thumbs.

"I know, baby." She whispered into her ear as she pulled the crying girl into her arms. They had been leaving set when Caroline just stopped and Clarke finally had enough. Caroline hadn't spoken for another three days, only telling her once everyday that her head hurt.

Clarke always felt guilt when Caroline was upset about Finn. It was her fault that it happened and she only hoped that Caroline wouldn't hate her when she found out.

"Well, maybe you should get going on that. The premiere is two weeks away. We can't afford to get behind on the script or filming now." Clarke turned her head to see Titus and Lexa walking in.

Lexa rolled her eyes, waving off Titus, "I know, Titus. I'm working on it."

Titus said something quietly to her before parting ways. Lexa then turned to where Clarke and Caroline were still tightly hugging, she mouthed something to Clarke, asking if they were ok. Clarke gave her a thumbs up. Caroline felt her moving and turned to see Lexa standing there.

She let go of Clarke and made a beeline for Lexa and leaping into her waiting arms. Clarke stood where she was watching the scene in front of her. Caroline hadn't been that excited in two weeks and Clarke wa just glad she was talking and acting like herself again. She hadn't realized how much Caroline was like her until recently and she kind of hated it. She didn't want her to push people away when she was upset or hide the fact that she was upset.

"You need to be signed up for track. I've never seen someone run so fast in my life." Lexa said causing the 5 year old to giggle and wrap her arms tighter around her neck.


	6. Chapter 6- Symptoms

After making sure she was doing ok, Clarke left Caroline's room to go get the door. She opened it to find Lexa standing there with chinese food, "I come bearing gifts."

"Well, in that case you can come in." Clarke laughed as Lexa walked in.

Lexa set the food down on the table and pointed to something giggling, "Awe, Clarke did you do this?"

Clarke leaned over to see her pointing at Caroline's open coloring book, "Very funny, but that's Caroline's."

"I mean, I knew you could do art, but this is like breath taking." Lexa put her hand to her heart, pretending to have her breath taken away by Caroline's not in the lines coloring.

"I would love to take the credit for that, but it was just the mini me."

"Where is she anyway?"

"She's in bed, she has a really bad headache and she almost puked on me this morning."

"She still has a headache?" Lexa asked, looking up to Clarke with concern in her eyes.

Before Clarke could respond, her phone rang with a call from her mom. "Hi, mom."

 _"Hey, so I heard something."_

"Ok, what exactly did you hear?" Clarke asked, biting the end of her chopstick.

 _"Someone told me that Caroline's been having headaches everyday for over a week."_

"Where the hell did you hear that from?" Clarke asked, earning Lexa's attention now.

 _"I ran into Bellamy and you know how he is with keeping his mouth shut. Has she gone to the doctor since her last check up?"_

"No, she has to go in two days. So we should know within the next few days." She said, watching Lexa send her silent questions from across the room.

 _"How long has she been having these symptoms?"_

"They've been on and off for a few weeks no-"

"Momma." Clarke quickly turned around to see Caroline in one of Finn's shirts, rubbing her eyes.

"I gotta go, but I'll call you later." Clarke quickly hung up the phone without waiting for a reply. She bent down to Caroline's level, "I can't sleep."

***

An hour later Caroline had fallen asleep in the middle of Nemo. Lexa and Clarke were just finishing off the rest of the Chinese food and Clarke was trying to figure out a way to get Caroline back to her bed without waking her up.

"If I can get her off of your and leg and home without waking her up, this shouldn't be a problem." Clarke said to Lexa as they stood, hands on hips in front of Caroline who was cuddled up with Finn's teddy bear gripped tightly in her arms.

Clarke just shrugged, "I'll just scoop and go. This shouldn't be that hard."

"She's so cute."

"Hopefully she stays that way." Clarke said, bending down and carefully getting her arms under Caroline and lifting her up without waking her, "So far so good."

"You haven't even gotten to the room yet."

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Don't doubt me."

"I wasn't doubting your abilities." Lexa said sarcastically watching Clarke roll her eyes once more before turning and taking Caroline back to her room.

She continued to watch as Clarke got Caroline into bed without her waking up. "Told you I could do it."

***

"Bellamy, have you seen Clarke?" Lexa asked, stopping him as he made his way through the lobby, script in hand.

"She left a few minutes ago. I think she had to go get Caroline, but she said she would explain later." Bellamy said, "She left pretty quickly so I don't know if she'll be back later or not. You can probably just text her."

Lexa nodded, "Ok, thanks, Bell."

Lexa sent a quick text to Clarke and continued with what she was doing. She had been working on the same script for three days now with Titus constantly reminding her of how behind she had gotten. And how maybe if she stopped, "Daydreaming about ocean eyes" that she could be done with two seasons already.


End file.
